Truth or Dare the Ultimate Game
by Xx-lilwolflover-xX
Summary: 12 teenagers locked in a school for three days. There will chaos,storms,magic,kissing,screaming,laughing,blushing,spin the bottle,Eriol planning something I don't even think i know and Stupidy.And Truth or Dare were the only outcome seems to be love SS ET


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS if I did do you really think I would be writing this on FFN. Ohh. and i used the name and descpition of Jamie Chan written by Little Wolf LOVER. So now that you people know what i don't own that get on with the story.

Sakura's House

"Sakura get up your going to be late for school!" said Kero, floating above her head.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura got out of bed tripping on the sheets and ran to the bathroom, after getting out of the bathroom she got dress in her school uniform and jumped down the stairs by three. Kero took out his stopwatch and looked at it. "Huh... she did that in 1 min. and ten sec. better than yesterday". Sakura ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab her lunch before going to school.

Touya and her father looked up in surprise. Touya smirked and said "What are you doing up so early kaijuu?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sakura asked tiredly. She couldn't think very well it was to early in the morning.

"Usual you don't get up for another 50 min."

'Hum… oh that's right I have to met Tomoyo early for something' Sakura thought grouchily. "Oh I have met Tomoyo early for something she didn't tell me what though" She then grabbed her lunch and stomp on Touya's foot and said "Sakura's no kaijuu".

Tomoyo's House

When she got to Tomoyo's she was let in by a maid who led Sakura to Tomoyo's room. "Hi Tomoyo" Sakura said as she walked into Tomoyo's bedroom.

"Hi Sakura" Repelled Tomoyo well eyeing her best friend very carefully. And as she had expected she was dress in her school uniform.

"You know I only got lost once and your making me feel like Im five. I do not need a maid to show to your room. I'm here now like you wanted. So, know can I go back to sleep?" She begged. She was so tried. 'Hum… that reminds me she never told me why she cut my sleep short' Sakura thought grouchily. "Tomoyo" Sakura whisper.

"Hai"

"WHY I'M I HERE THIS EARLY" She screamed with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh" came Tomoyo's very annoying and mitt I say evil laugh. "You didn't remember did you Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura remember our school is being held in that testing thing and we are aloud to were normal cloths. And I know you wouldn't remember so I got you something for you to wear. Here try it on! And I have a maid show you to my room because it was last week that you got lost. I treat you like your five because you act like it." Tomoyo said her sweetest voice and an evil glint in her eyes. Sakura know she was in big trouble now. For the last couple years she had been trying to keep as far a possible from Tomoyo's clothes. They showed way too much every sense the clow cards were all change. And here she was trapped so she did the only thing she could...

Tomoeda High School

Eriol and Syaoran smiled as Sakura and Tomoyo entered the classroom together. "Hello Sakura, Tomoyo." Both of the boy's mouths drop open and drooled when the eye land on what they were wearing. Sakura has on very very short pair of green jean shorts and a pink taktop that stop a good two inches above her bellybutton. Tomoyo on the other hand had on a dark violet shirt like Sakura's but a navy blue mini mini skirt.

"Tomoyo this very unlike your usual clothing." Eriol commented as he started to regain most of his senses.

"I know but it was the only way to get Sakura to wear her outfit." Tomoyo nearly screamed.

Before they could talk anymore Chiharu came up to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, Rika was just talking about something you would like to know."

"Really, what?"

Naoko grinned. "We heard that Terada is going to make a big announcement today."

Tomoyo tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hum... maybe it's has something to do with that testing thing!"

Rika shrugged. "I thought it might be a new student."

Chiharu nodded. "I hope so."

Sakura suddenly gasped enthusiastically. "Maybe we'll finally get a fieldtrip!"

Mei Lin nodded. "A fieldtrip would be so cool."

Takashi quickly popped out of nowhere in his usual one-finger-in-the-air lying position. "Did you know that field trips originally come from-"

Chiharu pulled a mallet out of nowhere and slammed it on Takashi's head. "TAKASHI!LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES THEIR ALL LIES!"

Then Terada walked in, and everyone became quit and went to there seats. Terada raised an eyebrow at his unusually obedient class. "Someone told you that I was going to make announcement didn't they. Well everyone about the testing that has been happening here. I think all of you know about that. Since all of you a not in your uniform. There will be another test that will be occurring over this weekend. There well be 12 student kept at school after the bell rings. All the families of these students have been told not to tell their children. They will be provided with the things they will need and will have to fill out a poll when they leave. As I said early there would be 12 but 4 will leave on Saturday. Any questions? "

"Why would any of use want to stay here" Ask a brown haired girl in the third row.

"Any student that stays here for the testing will get 100 for all there exams. Any more questions?" Terada said in a formal voice like it was no big deal.

The whole class was happy to hear this, 12 of them wouldn't have to take their exams.

Then Naoko raised her hand.

Terada nodded to her. "Hai?"

"Who are the 12 students?"

"Oh, right when I call your name please stand up, the 12 students are..." everyone holds breath.

"Zac Anli" A guy with dark brown hair with blond highlights and jade eye stood up.

"Jamie Chan" A guy with black hair and silver eye stood up.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" A girl with blackish violet hair and amethyst eyes stood up.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa" A guy with blackish navy blue hair, navy blue eyes and glasses stood up.

"Sakura Kinomoto" A girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes stood up.

"Mei Lin Li" A girl with black hair and ruby eyes stood up.

"Syaoran Li" A guy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes stood up.

"Chiharu Mihara" A with light brown hair and maple brown eyes stood up.

"Rika Sasaki" A with dark brown hair and maple brown eyes stood up.

"Zan Wankin" A guy with blackish brown hair and dark blue eye stood up.

"Takashi Yamazaki" A guy with grayish black and light brown hair stood up. (a/n: would do the eye color but he never opens them so I don't know what color they are!)

"Naoko Yanagisawa" A girl with brown hair, maple brown eyes and glasses stood up.

"Very good, you will be the 12 students" Terada-sensei said.

Then Zac raised his hand.

Terada nodded to him. "Hai?"

"Who are the 4 students that will leave?"

"Oh, right that will be..."

"Chiharu Mihara"

"Rika Sasaki"

"Takashi Yamazaki"

"Naoko Yanagisawa"

"If there are no more question I would like to start math class."

Tomoeda High School Gym...after school is over

"Well, I think everything is set. Now all we need is the people." Said Mei Lin. At lunch all of the 12 student had been explained everything. Their parents had drop off want they need for the stay at the school. They had also been told the rules. Which very simple no killing anyone, no leaving the school. They were actually asked to act as if the adults didn't know they were there. So right of the bat Mei Lin said that they should have a party and everyone were going to meet in the gym in their PJs. This was because it was already dark and storming outside. So far Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Mei Lin had already changed into their PJs, Mei Lin had on a blood red sport bra like shirt and silver 'shorts'. The very shorts Syaoran had named 'shorts-that-look-more-like-undies-than-undies-shorts'.

"So, you did make sure that Eriol stayed away from the sweets, right?" asked Sakura eagerly in her forest green sport bra like shirt and pink 'shorts'. That Syaoran had been more than happy to see on her, just was not happy everyone esle would see them. Eriol scowled at her in a black t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants.

"Of course!" said Tomoyo. Sakura and Tomoyo started laughed. Tomoyo was wearing a violet sport bra like shirt with a pair of navy blue boxers.

"Ya know, just to piss him off even more, One of these days your going to have to tell me that story." Said Syaoran smirking at him in his black t-shirt and forest green sweat pants.

Eriol opened his mouth to say something, but then Zac, Zan, Jamie, Chiharu, and Takashi came.

"Oh, cute pajamas, Jamie!" Jamie blushed and looked down at his outfit, a t-shirt with a wolf head and silver sweat pants.

"Thanks." He mumbled and came closer in, followed by Zan in a jade shirt and black boxers, then Zac, with a royal blue shirt and black boxers.

Takashi was wearing a white t-shirt and red boxers and Chiharu was wearing the same thing, just different colors. Instead of a white t-shirt she had on a red one and instead of red boxers she had on yellow smile face ones.

Sakura looked up at Chiharu and asked, "Aren't those Takashi's boxers and his shirt?"

"Um...um..."Chiharu then turned as red as her t-shirt.

"Isn't it cute?" asked Tomoyo, who had somehow managed to get her video camera. Then Chiharu eye Tomoyo and said," O my Tomoyo aren't those Eriol's boxers?" It was Tomoyo turn to go red and just to get more even Chiharu had Tomoyo's video camera in hand taping.

Everyone else sweat dropped and sat back down on the floor which had pillows and blankets everywhere thanks to Tomoyo's mother.

Then Rika and Naoko showed up both were wearing a taktop and sweatpants that Mei Lin had cut knee length a couple of mouths ago.

Rika had a yellow taktop and jade sweat pants. Naoko had a sea green taktop and royal blue sweat pants.

"Hey guys! Come on!"

"We're not late, are we?" asked Naoko worriedly.

Mei Lin gasped in mock surprise. "I don't believe it Naoko, Rika, how could you be whole 3 minutes late to our party? We thought you cared!" she said then fakely fell onto the ground and began to 'cry'.

Rika played along. "I'm so sorry, Mei Lin! How could I have been so foolish as to make myself be so un-fashionably late?" and she clutched her hand over her jade taktop and the other hand to her forehead and began to fakely sob. Naoko looked at her dot eyed and sweat dropped.

They hugged each other while 'crying', then burst out laughing. Mei Lin turned to Rika with watery eyes. "It's alright, but you have to be the first one to SPIN THE BOTTLE!" she yelled triumphantly and grabbed an empty bottle from her bag and placed it in the middle of the floor after clear away the blankets.

Corner of Room

"Eriol how are we going to get Syaoran and Sakura to kiss if there are people without magic here."

"Tomoyo, my sweet, we can cast spells tomorrow when it just us."

"Eriol what about Chan and his friends?"

"Tomoyo, my dear, don't worry about Jamie and his friends there...

Back with everyone is

"Hey don't you think it would be a good idea if play a little game to get to know each other a little better." Eriol asked getting a glare from the people who knew he always had a different motive.

"Everyone with those look you could make the strongest man in the world scared." Eriol laught out. "Yeah, then mine telling me how come it doesn't work on the stupidest?" Mei Lin hissed.

"Mei you should know that it is because he's to stupid to know better." said Sakura making everyone giggle. Eriol glare at Mei Lin, Sakura and Tomoyo, Tomoyo because she should defend him and well Sakura and Mei Lin for the comments. But though the whole think still had that smirk of his that said I know something you don't.

"So what you have in mind Eriol." Tomoyo ask to help him along because of the look she was getting.

"I think when we spin the bottle we should said something about ourself that no else in this room knows." Said Eriol. " Ok" was heard from everyone. Everyone sat down in a circle around the bottle.

"Ok, me first..." Rika started off " And for the thing no in this room knows besides me is that... ummmm... When I was three i would kiss any frog I saw." Then Rika spun the bottle quickly and it landed smack on Zac. "Uh" Rika turn beat red. She leaned in and gave him a quick pop kiss on the lips. Zan and Jamie both started to laugh, hard.

"Shut up!" said Zac.

"Fine. Zac it's your turn."

He groaned. "Fine. Something know in this room know is that I failed kindergarden" Zac spun the bottle; It spun for a while and finally stop on...Dun Dun Dun Jamie. "What hell no I'm not going to kiss him." Both Jamie and Zac yell at the same time. At this the whole group were rolling on the ground laughing. After five or ten minutes they start to calm down. Mei Lin breathless said," O just get this over with it, it's not going to kill you."

"NO!" both yelled.

"Well if you don't kiss each other bye the time I count to five you'll have to make out with each other," replied Mei Lin with a devilish smirk.

"You can't make us do either" Said Jamie.

"O really Chan...You think that Tomoyo has kept that video camera with her all the time and didn't get anything on you... I have spent three days at her house just watching the funniest of them." Mei Lin stated.

"You know she right she has the top 50 funniest labeled 1 though 50," Tomoyo comment, making Jamie go pale as ghost." and one that I don't ever think she'll give back. She watches it when she really bored, sad, mad, or any time she just fills like it. But I'm sorry to say that Zac doesn't have as many as Jamie but there still extremely funny. Oh how I wonder what the school would think of those types?" finished Tomoyo making Zac pale as well.

"one..." Mei Lin Started.

"You wouldn't dare!" Yelled Jaime.

"two..." Mei Lin went on as if she hadn't heard him.

"No" Zac tried.

"three..." Mei Lin again not listening to Zac.

" But, but..." Jamie was drawing a blank on how to get out of this mess.

" Fine. Stop...Well do it" Zac said finally giving in.

"We will?" Jamie asks in a high pitch voice. He looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Hai. We will," said Jamie after the look Zac shot him. They started to come closer...and closer...and closer until Mei Lin thought that it was take to long and push Jamie a bit. After her little push the lips made contact but just a quickly pulled a way. The two boys pull away wiping, and rubbing their lips yelling, "get it off."

After everyone stop laughting Jamie cleared his thort "Ok my turn, and for something nobody knows about is that I have never cheated on a test" Syaoran start laughing looking at Jamie as if he had gone insane "written test. I have never cheated on a written test." Jamie spun the bottle and it went around and around and around until it finally stopped on Mei Lin. And for all people death be happy because Mei Lin let out a scream louder than loud but it didn't end there she screamed and screamed and screamed and finally she stop screaming but that was probably because Jamie had kissed her.

Now everyone that want to know what happens next, please hit the lil' blue button that say 'Go'.


End file.
